<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver straw by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391890">Silver straw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be called out alone, Naruto's hoping it is what it sounds like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so glad that i was able to work on something as CUTE as this? thanks darling!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was more than a little curious to why his sensei had asked him to come out here. He had thought it was a group meeting. That Yamato-sensei and maybe Sai and Sakura would be around but the only one that ended up being in the clearing was himself and Kakashi.</p><p>“Is this about a mission?” He questioned as he leaned against the tree trunk behind him. “Or did you find out something else about Sasuke?” His heart felt heavy at the thought. So blinded by anger and hatred. Naruto had worked so hard to catch up and he wasn’t fully caught up to Sasuke but he was almost there.</p><p>“Nothing so serious.” Kakashi laughed as he folded his arms. There was a long moment where he stared at Naruto and he felt warm and uncomfortable. “I brought you out here to talk to you.” His eye flicked to the tree tops before he murmured softly. “Alone.” A long paused before he laughed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sensei?” Naruto murmured before he noticed the way that the treetops shook. A bit unnatural. “Who was that?”</p><p>“No one important.” Kakashi rocked back as though he was searching the trees again. “Now back to our talk.” The mask hid his face but Naruto could feel his smile. “It’s been a while since we’ve been alone like this. Excluding hospital visits and forced vegetable drops.”</p><p>Naruto could remember ever single time his sensei had popped over with a ‘care basket’ he could also think of all the times he was recovering and his sensei would come by even if he just sat there reading. Kakashi was right it was some time since they had been alone and it made his heart pound when he thought about it.</p><p>“We don’t get to chat like that sensei.” Naruto admitted softly. “Not anymore.” It was so strange to think about. “Actually were you ever really around?” He teased.</p><p>“Brat.” Kakashi huffed before he snorted. “Well a strong brat.” He shifted before he looked Naruto over. The mask hid it but Naruto could feel the man smiling at him. It felt nice. “Brat that surpassed me, all of us.” His soft words would have escaped Naruto normally but he was so aware of Kakashi currently that he heard it right away.</p><p>“I remember you saying that.” Naruto admitted. He wanted to hide his smile but it slipped out anyway. “When I finally made it- when I finally found it.” He felt so giddy remembering. He gripped his wrist because he could still feel it. Feel everything. “My own jutsu.” He wanted to gloat but the memory of that jutsu and not just that. The caution that came with it. “Too powerful.” He smiled. “I worried us all huh.”</p><p>Thanks to Ero-sennin Naruto knew that he wouldn’t have to abandon his jutsu but that did not change that for a brief moment he had sworn that he would have had to. It was just too powerful even for him and that had hurt.</p><p>He tried so hard and worked so long and for just a few moments it had felt as though that was the end for him. The only place he could reach. That he had reached the end of the road and there really was nothing further ahead for him. That had been painful. He didn’t want to repeat that. Naruto knew the path to Hokage was going to be hard but those moments where he felt the limitations of his body… he doubted himself.</p><p>So he was thankful for Ero-sennin and he was thankful to Kakashi because even when he had wavered they had not. They believed in him even when his belief in himself had dipped ever so slightly.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto smiled. “You have no idea what you training me- what you believing in me does for me.” His hand drifted to his stomach and he gently touched his seal. It had caused him so much pain but it gave him so much strength too. “It’s been fun.” He admitted with a laugh. “Us training. No one knows how to teach me the way you do.” He teased. “Except maybe Ero-sennin.” He glanced around the clearing. “But why are we here?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you for a bit especially now that you’ve cheered back up.” Kakashi said softly. The man paused before he unzipped his Jounin jacket. “I was thinking since you surpassed me what I should do. You’ve gone further than I thought anyone could go.” Kakashi’s hands stopped before he shook his head. “You’ll keep going further carrying us all and carrying my words with you.”</p><p>“What does that me-“ Naruto swallowed when his sensei inched a bit closer.” He had seen the man so many times before but now his body was warm and his blood was pumping. “Sensei?”</p><p>“I wanted a moment when it was just you and me.” He was shorter than his sensei but not by much. Right now however it felt as though he was so small and that was so perfect. “Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice had just lowered right? Naruto shivered and his eyes closed when Kakashi’s hands reached for him. “Naruto?” Naruto’s eyes reopened when he felt something cool slipped around his neck.</p><p>“Sensei?” Naruto pulled at the chain at the gleaming silver until he came to the end. The small symbol looked familiar in some way. He glanced up at his sensei because what on earth could this be. “Kakashi-sensei?” He was not imagining that his sensei was amused as he looked down at him.</p><p>“This.” Kakashi’s gloved hand touched the necklace he had just given Naruto. “I got this when I was in ANBU. Something that the Hokage’s wife gave to me after my first really dangerous mission. When I became captain. I couldn’t think of something to give you but this…” Kakashi said softly. “I think it shows just how proud I am of you right? Carry it forward Naruto.”</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei.” He was touched and he was embarrassed too. Naruto flushed when his sensei leaned over him again. Just why did he think he was going to be kissed? No matter how the man teased and joked. It really wasn’t like that but this- this necklace was something he was going to hold close to him always. Especially now that his other one was being healed. “Thank you.” He caught the man’s hands in his and wished to the bottom of his soul that this whole encounter could have gone like his fantasies wished.</p><p>X</p><p>“When is he going to stop being so cute?” Kakashi breathed as he held his hand to his face. “You’ll never fail to shake me up.” He watched Naruto’s back as he left before he took a deep breath to steady himself. He had meant to only give over the necklace but Naruto’s face had been so cute.</p><p>So adorable and his eyes had shown everything that he hadn’t said. Kakashi had teased him a bit but he had to fight not to finish what he had started. Naruto had no idea how close to being kissed he really had been.</p><p>“Soon.” He promised himself with a sigh. He could wait. He would wait. For now Naruto had something of his. That made it easier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>